


The Terrorist Game

by DymphiStiles



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: School, Terrorism, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DymphiStiles/pseuds/DymphiStiles
Summary: There’s a live feed showing terrorists torturing a soldier. The soldier is an American spec ops who was captured while undercover. He’d already been tortured before they put it live. People all over the world are watching the soldier being tortured and, in the end, killed, after he begs them to end it. One of the terrorists turns to the camera and promises a real treat for next time.People at Alex’s school talk about it. Tom desperately wants Alex’ opinion on it, but finds out that Alex was sent on a mission a couple of days earlier. Four days later, the next feed goes live.





	1. Chapter 1

There’s a live feed showing terrorists torturing a soldier. The soldier is an American spec ops who was captured while undercover. He’d already been tortured before they put it live. People all over the world are watching the soldier being tortured and, in the end, killed, after he begs them to end it. One of the terrorists turns to the camera and promises a real treat for next time.

People at Alex’s school talk about it. Tom desperately wants Alex’ opinion on it, but finds out that Alex was sent on a mission a couple of days earlier. Four days later, the next feed goes live.

 

The same terrorist as before addresses the camera, while a figure is hanging from chains in the background. Blood clings to his face and body, his torso naked. The terrorist says he’s got a real treasure, just as promised. He says the British government has been employing a teenager as a spy. Apparently, he’s one of the best in the world. But he’s not good enough, because obviously, he got himself caught.

He then leaves the camera and moves it closer.

Tom learns people at Brookland are looking at another one of those live feeds when he returns from the bathroom during break. It’s the fifth one already. This one went live during school hours. During break, a student finds the live feed and it goes around the school pretty quickly. Tom hasn’t been able to watch it yet because as soon as the bell rang, he ran to the toilet to pee. So when he comes back to class, people stare at him, their faces in shock.

One of the students shows him the reason. Tom takes the phone and watches the live feed. He winces as a whip slashes through the air onto the person’s back. He sees the figure’s back arching, but no sound leaves him other than some muffled grunting. The camera angle jumps, and now the figure’s face is clearly visible.

It’s drawn in pain and anger, but that’s not the most shocking part. Tom turns white when he realizes he’s looking at Alex. He can’t tear his eyes away. The terrorist walks so he’s in front of Alex. He asks him a question.

“Do you wish to die?”

It was the same question he’d been asking the entire time. Every soldier who has been there before had at one point said yes, after which they’d been released of their suffering. But Alex didn’t say yes. He simply spat in the man’s face. The terrorist laughed, before turning to the camera and shutting it off. Tom looked up from the screen, into the worried eyes of his classmates. “Is it... is it true?” One of them asks. Tom cannot answer. He takes out his own phone and calls Jack.

 

She responds immediately. “Jack, did you see...?” Yes, she saw. She sounds like she’s been crying when she tells him that she’ll get to the bottom of this to find out if it’s true. Tom hangs up and slumps down in his seat. The curious gazes of his classmates are upon him. They are talking amongst themselves.

“Is it Rider?”

“What.. how… I mean.. a spy?”

“Druggie Alex? No way!”

He hears it all, but he can’t respond to any of the questions that come his way. He hears his phone buzz and takes it out. Jack sent him a message. She talked to MI6. They have a full on search going for Alex, telling her they lost contact with him exactly four days ago. It didn’t even occur to them to tell Jack.  Tom can tell that Jack is pissed, and worried. But there’s nothing he can do about it. Tom texts back that his class is aware that it’s Alex. They know about him.

She doesn’t respond to his text. When the teacher enters the classroom, the class is still talking loudly. Mr. Gilligan asks for silence, but he doesn’t get it.

“What is going on here?” he blurts out.

“Sir, did you see the livestream?” one of the students asks. It’s Katie. She’s a small but fierce girl, and she can tear anyone apart with her foul mouth.

Mr. Gilligan sighs. He hadn’t seen the livestream, but he imagines it was another brutal killing of a soldier. So far, there have been 3 Americans, a Belgian and a French soldier.

“I understand that it is hard to watch these things, which is why we ask you not to. These videos are brutal and ruthless, and if we keep watching it, they will keep doing it. So please, next time, don’t click on it.”

“No, Sir. It’s not that,” another student says. She hesitates, before looking at Tom.

“It _was_ him, wasn’t it?” she asks. Tom feels everyone’s eyes on him. Most of them show disbelief, even if they’ve all seen it. Tom looks down at his hands, which are shaking. He can’t believe that he is still sitting here. He should do something. He should look for Alex. Abruptly, he stands up.

“I’m not sure. Maybe,” he answers. He is sure. But he can’t exactly confirm it.

“It is,” Benny insists.

“I agree. It definitely looks like him!” Sara shouts.

The entire class is debating on whether or not they just saw Alex Rider being tortured. Mr. Gilligan realizes that he has lost the class. He turns to Tom, who is looking at the door, debating if he should escape or not.

“Mr. Harris?” he asks, to get the teen’s attention. Tom turns to him. “What is going on, Tom?”

“I.. the video, sir. The next prisoner. It’s Alex.” Tom gulps. He can’t believe he just admitted it. But he is so scared for his friend, and the teacher is an adult. Surely, he won’t react the same way as his classmates did.

“Alex? You mean… Alex Rider, a student at this school?”

“Yes, sir.”

The teacher laughs. Tom looks at him incredulously.

“Aww, come on, Tom. Surely you don’t believe that?”

One of the other students pipes up, meddling herself into the conversation.

“We all saw it sir! It was him, I’m positive.”

Mr Gilligan shakes his head.

“It is impossible. These terrorists don’t just take random people, they take soldiers. Adults.”

Benny produces his phone and hands it to the teacher.

“Look for yourself, sir.”

The teacher looks at the video. His face turns white; all the color drains away as he watches one of his students get lashed.

“I… this… this is absurd!”

He looks up at Tom, who has tears in his eyes.

“How is this possible?” the teacher demands.

Tom shrugs his shoulders. It’s impossible to deny now.

“The terrorist was right. Alex is a spy. And right now, he’s in a lot of danger. So excuse me -,” he stands up while saying this, “but I’m leaving. Unlike all of you, I want to know whether my friend is still alive!”

His voice breaks as he says this, and it immediately silences the class.

While they had been debating if it was Alex or not, none of them had thought about the fact that, if it was him, Alex was being tortured as they spoke.

They all watch as Tom grabs his backpack and walks out of class.

 

Tom takes out his bike from the bike rack and races to Alex’ house. He’s not even sure if Jack will be there, but he goes anyway. The entire ride, his thought are in turmoil. He’s worried about Alex. He never really stops to think about what Alex does when he is on one of his missions. And now it scares him to think about it.

When he arrives at Alex’ house, he rings the doorbell. Jack opens the door almost immediately. She had obviously been waiting for good news, but Tom didn’t have any. Her eyes are red and puffy. She pulls Tom in a hug. Over the last two years, her and Tom have grown particularly close, bonding over their shared worries about Alex.

“What did MI6 say?” Tom asks as they move to the kitchen. Jack puts a kettle on the stove, before turning to Tom, who is sitting on one of the barstools.

She sighs.

“Nothing useful. They lost contact four days ago, after he was sent to investigate missing children in Jemen. Since he was basically dropped in a war zone, he was protected at a base camp of the US military. MI6 and the CIA were working together on this. The soldiers had Alex’ back, until he walked into what now appears to be, a trap. Several soldiers died. And Alex was gone. And now they’re tracing the video. They’re waiting for him to go live again, because that gives them the best chance to narrow down his location.”

Tom swallows a lump.

“They’ll find him, right?” he asks.

Jack looks him straight in the eye when she tells him: “Yes. They will find him and they will bring him home. If they don’t, I will rip them apart.”

Tom brightens up a bit at that part. He has absolutely no doubts that Jack will rip into MI6 if they don’t bring Alex home.

“Do you want to stay here tonight, Tom?” Jack asks.

Tom hesitates, then nods. He can use the comfort, and this way he’ll be updated as soon as MI6 calls Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, chapter 2! Enjoy, and let me know what you think!

MI6 has no news for them in the following days. Tom is camping out at Alex’ house, though Jack forces him to go to school. An entire week passes. The students at Brookland are not sure if it was Alex on the video. MI6 took down the video the same day it was posted, so no one was able to watch it again. Just like when everyone thought Alex was on drugs, the rumors fly around school that he is a spy. Tom’s, and Alex’s, entire class are convinced it was Alex, especially after Tom’s reaction. The rest of the students are split. The announcement of a teenage spy made the international news, sparking outrage over the globe. Because what everyone was certain of, was that this was not an adult.

MI6 issued a statement, which satisfied absolutely nobody.

Tom rides to Jack after school. It is now 8 days since Alex’s video was broadcast, 12 days since he was declared MIA by MI6.  

He plops down on the sofa after Jack hands him his tea.

Jack sits at the kitchen table, reading a case file. A little while ago, she finally finished her law degree. She works part-time at a solicitor right here in Chelsea, helping out with the bigger cases. She loves her job, and it helps to take her mind of the danger that Alex is in almost all the time.

MI6 also arranged for a permanent visa for Jack, at Alex’ demand. He never wanted to be blackmailed again, and he made sure that they couldn’t use her against him.

Jack is very proud of the man that Alex is becoming; but she still secretly loves it when he acts out like a normal teenager. She’ll scold him for it, and then smile when he stalks to his room.

She sighs. Thinking about Alex hurts, knowing that he is currently hurting. She looks at the boy sitting on her sofa. Tom is as much a part of her family as Alex is. He spends half his life in this house.

All of a sudden, Tom jumps up, jerking Jack out of her musings.

“Jack!” he exclaims.

“What’s wrong?” She jumps up herself.

“He’s live again!”

At the same time, the phone rings. Jack hurries towards it, picking it up at the second ring.

“Yes?” she breathes into the phone, knowing who it is.

“The video feed has gone live again. We will soon know where Alex is being kept and we will get him out,” the voice on the other side of the line promises.

Jack stays on the phone with MI6 as they keep her updated. Tom anxiously watches the feed, hoping against all odds that it will not be Alex hanging from chains.

The screen was previously black, but now something is taken of the camera, revealing a dusty room with a big metal chair sitting in the middle of it. A small figure is perched upon the chair, looking even more beaten up than before.

Unfortunately, he immediately recognizes the figure sitting there.

It’s been 8 days since the feed was live last, and Tom can immediately discern the changes in his friend.

His cheeks have hollowed out a bit, as if he hasn’t been properly fed. His eyes have a haunted look in them, but Tom can still discern a spark of stubbornness in them. Alex looks pale, really pale. Tom is almost positive that Alex has been slowly bleeding out. From watching a medical drama on tv, he knows that that is a major cause of death with trauma victims.

His hands and feet are tied to the chair.

The same man who had tortured Alex before, steps in front of the camera.

“Welcome back,” he smiles, as if he is hosting a game show.

‘In a way he is’, Tom thinks, but he soon shakes that thought from his head. Alex’ life is not a game.

“I hope you all enjoyed the show last time? It certainly seems that my message has reached the world. Now that you know what the Brits have done, let’s punish them! Boy,” the man says as he turns to Alex, “what is your name?”

Alex’ lips are sealed tight. He’s not talking. At first, Tom sees it as a good thing. But then he realizes that Alex always has a snarky reply ready. Why not now?

The man strikes Alex, causing his head to fling sideways.

“Answer me!”

But Alex simply straightens his head, looking at the man defiantly.

The terrorist’s lips curl in contempt, before he smooths his face again. And then he smiles.

Tom shudders. He would’ve pissed his pants already if he were in Alex’ place. But his friend remains calm, unimpressed.

Until the terrorist swiftly takes out a knife and stabs Alex’s thigh. He cries out.

“I can make this easy for you, or hard. Why don’t you reveal who you are to the world? I’ll take out the knife and stop your bleeding.”

Alex shakes his head, biting his lip, his face contorted in pain.

The terrorist twists the knife, causing Alex to yell again.

And then he asks the question that he asked in the last video.

“Do you wish to die?”

Tom can see Alex hesitate, before the boy shakes his head and spits at the terrorist again.

The terrorist simply wipes the blood of his face, before turning back to the camera. He sighs.

“Ah well, I thought this would go a little faster. But I guess all of you will have to wait a bit longer. Stay tuned!” he says, before smiling wickedly.

The next couple of minutes, Alex is tortured again. The man slices him on his arms and torso, making him bleed even more profusely. None of the cuts are deep, but Tom knows they will scar.

Then the man puts his knife on Alex’ face. Alex is pulling at his restraints, trying to get away from the madman. It’s no use. The knife is put next to his eye. The terrorist draws a small line from Alex’s eye to the corner of his mouth. The wound is bleeding profusely, covering Alex’s face in blood.

He’s about to do the same to the other side, when his face suddenly whips sideways. A small smile plays on Alex’s face, before he whispers something inaudible to his torturer. The terrorist’s face contorts, seemingly pushing out every emotion. The man has never looked so dangerous. He lifts the knife up above Alex’s body, about to strike down.

Tom gasps.

And then, chaos ensues. Off camera, Tom hears the gunshots. The knife comes down on Alex, but the man is gunned down before reaching him. The knife slips out of his hand, thudding right between Alex’s legs. Alex swears and looks murderously at the man who gunned down the terrorist. A soldier comes into view, a slight look of regret on his face after realizing how close the knife was to a certain area that Alex was not keen to lose. The soldier kneels down beside the teenage spy, who all of a sudden seems overcome with fatigue. Before, Alex had sat up straight and, despite his haunted looks, seemed confident. Now that rescue has come, Alex slumps down in the seat, no longer fighting against his restraints.

The soldier soon frees him, as more soldiers come into the room. A stretcher is brought in by two army medics, who haul Alex out of the room right before the camera is shut off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, only one chapter left. It's a sort of epilogue that takes place a couple of weeks in the future, but it won't be from Tom's or Jack's POV anymore. Let me know if you want me to write a reunion between Tom and Alex, and I might make that the 3rd chapter, or add it in as a bonus after the original 3rd chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben Daniels and Wolf drive Alex to his school, two weeks after the rescue. Wolf had been part of the rescue team. He’s the one who had found Alex and nearly caused him to lose his precious jewels. They had laughed about it afterwards, but Wolf was extremely happy that it had turned out alright.

 Alex is still recovering, but most of the fleshwounds have healed. His arm is in a cast, and his ribs are still wrapped. He’s wearing his school uniform. Ben thinks he doesn’t fit in the uniform anymore. There’s a still red line running from Alex’s eyebrow to the tip of his mouth. It’s already scarring, and Alex will have it for the rest of his life. It’s not the only scar he has, but it’s now the most visible one. Ben knows that Alex has a scar on his chest from a gunshot wound, burns on his back and shoulders, and numerous smaller scars all over his body. And now he has an ugly scar on his hip from a knife wound, as well as the mark on his face. Wolf is driving. He looks in the rearview mirror of his Jeep at Alex. The teenager is staring absentmindedly out of the window. But Wolf knows better. He knows Alex is very much aware of him.

While Alex’s presence as a spy was exposed, his identity has remained a secret. MI6 admitted to employing the teenager, but refuse to give a name or age. Mrs. Jones even went so far as to explain that, while they didn’t start out clean with him, all of the missions now happen on his terms. He takes the missions he wanted to take, and is always able to refuse.

Again, Wolf knows better. Alex may have the right to refuse, but he never does. The missions are always too important. Even this last one. Alex wasn’t even investigating the video streams. He was gathering intelligence on children’s recruitments among terrorists. But then they’d found out about him almost instantly, and he was tortured in front of the entire world.

Wolf turns into the street where Alex’ school is located. From the corner of his eyes, he can see the teen sigh.

“Everything alright, Alex?” Ben asks. He saw it too.

“Hmm.. sure,” he says. He sighs again.

“I’m just,” he starts. He closes his mouth again. The two soldiers look at eachother, but remain silent. Finally, Alex talks again.

“I’m a bit worried about going back to school. I used to think the drug rumours were the worst, but now a lot of people know what I really do. I guess I’m just worried what they’ll think of me.”

He sighs again.

“Don’t worry, Alex. You might be a novelty in the beginning, but it’ll wear off. You will be fine,” Ben assures him.

They roll up in front of the school, and all three of them get out.

Wolf volunteered to be on Alex’ protection detail the last couple of weeks. They’ll be surveilling him for another two weeks, and after that surveillance will likely stop. But Wolf knows that Alex is basically under constant surveillance by MI6. And he promised the crazy American that he would look after Alex, even when it is no longer his duty to do so.

So now that Alex is returning to school, Wolf will wait outside his school the entire day. He’ll be relieved after returning Alex home, but since he is staying there for now, his surveillance is pretty much 24/7. He wouldn’t want it any other way.

Wolf and Ben watch as Alex seizes up his school. They watch him straighten his shoulders as he puts on a brave face, before glancing at the two men.

“Thanks, again. For bringing me to school, and for… well, everything else.” He’s referring to the rescue. Wolf was lead point on the mission. Alex pretty much owed him his life, but Wolf waves it away.

“I was just doing my job, as were you.” He hesitates, before adding: “Have a good day at school, kid.”

Somehow, it feels wrong saying this to Alex. He’s no longer a kid, and he barely belongs at the school; But it also feels very right. Alex is only sixteen, and this is where he should be. Alex nods at the two men before crossing the street.

Wolf and Ben lean on the Jeep, watching Alex go. They can already see the other kids starting to whisper as Alex passes them. And then he’s gone.

“They think they know now, but they still have no idea,” Ben says silently.

Wolf nods in agreement.

“I don’t even know everything, though I know more than most, yet I’m still awed every time I see him in action.” Ben adds.

Wolf looks at him.

“It’s a bit sad, isn’t it? We get home from a mission, we just want to sit back and relax. He gets home, and all he wants is to go back to school. He’s been moaning about it for the past week, saying he was better,” Wolf says.

“He’s just worried. Hell, I’d be worried too, if I’d missed this much school. Maybe now that his school knows, they’ll be more lenient.”

Wolf shakes his head.

“He won’t let them. He wants to be as normal as possible, however impossible that is. But I have complete faith in him. Cub can do anything he sets his mind to. I have no doubt that he’ll graduate with his class, and that he’ll continue kicking ass on missions.”

This time, Ben nods in agreement.

They leave it at that, as another car pulls up beside them. Ben gets into the vehicle after a nod goodbye to Wolf, leaving the soldier alone with his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (posted) fanfiction in like, 6 years, don't judge too harshly please. Just a few notes... My first language is not English. In fact, English is my third language. However, I do feel that I am fairly competent in the language. I just wanted to point this out in case of any conversational language that might've been handled wrong.   
> Also, it's been a while since I read the books, but I recently got an urge to read some Alex Rider fanfiction and it's been a rollercoaster ever since. I couldn't find any good fanfics anymore after reading most of them, so I decided to write my own. If any characters are OOC, just take it as freedom in writing!   
> This works is not beta'd. I'm not looking for a beta either, but you can always point out any mistakes I made.  
> Lastly, this story is finished. There's only three chapters, but who knows, I might write more if I'm inspired to do so. I'll post the next chapter if this one gets any reviews or likes. Shit, I'll probably post it as soon as one person has read it. I don't know yet.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.


End file.
